


Teaspoon :: I Just Have to See Her! by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose. Crack Fic. Spoilers for The End of Time Part Two. The Doctor went to see Rose but what would he have done if Rose hadn't gone outside that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: I Just Have to See Her! by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic. Basically this is what would have happened if Rose hadn't been outside the night the Doctor went to see her and he had to find a way to get into the flat without them finding out who he was.
> 
> * * *

 

 

I Just Have to See Her! by cheri

**Summary:** 10/Rose. Crack Fic. Spoilers for The End of Time Part Two. The Doctor went to see Rose but what would he have done if Rose hadn't gone outside that night?  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Categories:** Tenth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler, The Doctor (10th)  
 **Genres:** Fluff, Het, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, Standalone  
 **Warnings:** Swearing  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2010.03.27  
 **Updated:** 2010.03.27

 

I Just Have to See Her! by cheri

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Crack fic. Basically this is what would have happened if Rose hadn't been outside the night the Doctor went to see her and he had to find a way to get into the flat without them finding out who he was.

* * *

  
Finally, he had come to see her.

After visiting his other friends and former companions and asking about Joan from her granddaughter, he knew he could delay it no longer. He had to see Rose before he regenerated.

Problem was, Rose was nowhere in sight. He'd been standing near the Powell Estates for over an hour hoping to catch a glimpse of her but so far, no luck. He finally theorized that she was up in her flat, probably celebrating New Years with her mum. Damn it, he didn't have all night and he just had to see her again even if she didn't know who he was. But how to see her without revealing himself to her, especially since he knew he was at some point in her past. He stood by the brick wall of a nearby building and thought and thought, trying to think of a solution. Then suddenly, he had an idea. Finding the strength to move his aching body, he went back to his TARDIS.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Inside Jackie's flat…)

Jackie Tyler stretched out on the sofa and breathed out a sigh. She and Rose had just got done celebrating the New Year with roast and potatoes and a cake and some champagne. It was just after midnight and she was exhausted and feeling a bit tipsy. Rose was in the kitchen cleaning up. She had volunteered to help but Rose wouldn't hear of it so Jackie went into the living room to unwind and prepare for bed.

While she rested on the sofa, she suddenly heard a knock at the door. She stared at it, wondering who in the world would be knocking on their door at 12:17 at night. With a groan, she got up from the sofa. "Who is it?" she yelled as she walked towards the door.

"George," said a man with a deep voice.

Jackie frowned. "George?" she said, unlocking the door and opening it, "I don't know any…"

She froze when she saw who was outside the door. A tall thin man with brown beady eyes was standing there holding an organ grinder. He was dressed like he belonged to a barbershop quartet with a white straw hat perched jauntily on his head. He was youthful with a freckled face and a huge handlebar mustache that made him look like he had just stepped out of the 1800's. On top of his red organ grinder sat a mangy monkey that was dressed in a little vest and fez similar to what Abu wore in Aladdin.

"Good evening, madam," the man said in a deep voice as the monkey picked fleas off his body and casually ate them, "My name is George the Organ Grinder. I've come to offer my services and ring in the new year with a little song and dance. The song courtesy of me organ grinder and the dance provided by Mungo here. Would you allow me to come inside and play for you and your family?"

"No, you drunken weirdo, and get the hell away from my door before I ring the police!" Without another word, Jackie slammed the door in his face. "Oddball," she muttered to herself as she walked back to the sofa.

"Who was that, Mum?" Rose called from the kitchen.

"Someone who needs his head examined," Jackie said, slumping down on the sofa.

She switched on the TV and settled back to watch. About twenty minutes later, there was another knock at the door.

"What the hell?" Jackie said as she got up and went to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Chuckles the Clown!"

"Who?" Jackie said, opening the door.

Her eyes bulged when she saw a thin man with brown beady eyes standing there in full clown makeup with a rainbow wig on his head. He wore a bright yellow suit with purple polka dots on it and bright red clown shoes.

"Hi!" he said in a high-pitched voice, "I'm Chuckles the Clown. Happy New Year. Can I come in and entertain you and your family?"

"No, you can get the hell away from my door before I ring the police! Goodbye."

"Now wait just one moment, Jack…"

The Doctor caught himself before he said her name but Jackie managed to catch his mistake and narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you? How'd ya know my name?" she asked.

"Um…I don't know your name, madam."

"Yes, you do. You were about to say Jackie before you caught yourself. You said, "Now wait just one moment, Jack…"

"…ass," the Doctor said. "I was going to say, "Now wait just one moment, Jackass."

*SLAM*

Jackie slammed the door in his face. Grinding her teeth, she stomped back to the sofa and plopped down.

"You'll think jackass when I take one of those big shoes and ram it up your bum," she growled as she settled back against the sofa.

She calmed down as she watched TV and listened to Rose washing dishes. Then twenty minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Jackie threw up her hands.

"That's it, whoever this is will be gettin' a New Year's knuckle sandwich from me," she said as she got up and stomped towards the door.

She threw it open and was about to say something when she noticed a tall, thin man with brown beady eyes was standing there dressed all in black with a black balaclava over his face and a black gun pointed at her chest.

"ALRIGHT, GET THE FUCK IN THE HOUSE AND DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVES!" the man barked at her as he aimed the gun at her face.

Jackie screamed and staggered back as the man followed her inside and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"SIT, GRANNY!" the man screamed.

What'd ya mean, Granny? I'm only 38!"

"I SAID PUT A SOCK IN IT OR DIE!" the man yelled.

Jackie sat meekly on the sofa and screwed her eyes shut expecting the man in black to fire a bullet into her brain. Instead to her surprise, the man began to search the flat.

"We don't have any jewels or money if that's what you're looking for," Jackie dared to say as he went quickly from room to room.

Her breath quickened when he neared the kitchen door. The man kicked it open and Rose let out a scream as he went inside the room. Rose pressed herself up against the sink and threw her hands up.

"Just take whatever you want but don't hurt us," she said.

She fell silent when she noticed that the gunman was now standing in front of her, staring at her quietly with what she could have sworn was love in his eyes. For a moment, Rose wondered if the man was going to rape her but then after a few minutes, the man nodded his head, waved goodbye and went out of the room. Rose stood there in shock, not sure what just happened as he she heard him yelling, "SEE YA SOON, GRANNY!" to her mum before the door slammed shut.

"O…kay…that was weird," Rose muttered to herself.

__________________

(A year and a half later…)

"Happy New Year, Rose," the Tenth Doctor said as he walked into the TARDIS kitchen with a bottle of champagne.

Rose, who was sitting at the kitchen table, beamed at him and watched with love as he opened the bottle. She laughed when a bit of champagne bubbled out before the Doctor poured her and himself a glassful.

"Really, you didn't have to do this," Rose said as he sat the bottle down and sat down across from her.

"Nah, it's nothing really. I just thought we'd celebrate the New Year and the new me," he replied as he held up his glass.

They clinked their glasses together and the Doctor took a swig of his before licking his lips.

"Molto bene," he said. "Nothing like ringing in the New Year was my best mate!"

"Yeah, much better than ringing it in with a gun toting maniac."

The Doctor frowned.

"When did that happen?" he asked, curious.

He listened with an amused grin on his face as Rose told him about the organ grinder, clown and gunman. He snickered when she told him about the gunman referring to Jackie as Granny.

"Man after my own hearts," the Doctor said.

"Oi! None of your cheek," Rose said, wagging a finger at him.

"What? I'm sorry, Rose, but I refuse to believe the woman is 39 years old. If she is, than I'm a monkey's uncle and unlike you, I'm not related to apes."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rose said, rolling her eyes while he chuckled. "I just wish I knew who they were. So odd that these three gits just show up at our door one right after the other and that bloke with the gun. All he did was stare at me."

"Don't blame him. I find myself doing much the same thing."

"Oi, you're being cheeky again," Rose said playfully.

"Can't help it, I'm now rude, not ginger and cheeky as hell. Get used to it, Rose Tyler."

Rose grinned. She clinked her glass with his and took another long sip as the two of them enjoyed one another's company and rang in the new year and the new Doctor.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=36120>


End file.
